


Just Me

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.09, Season/Series 11, The Cage, really just a exploration of Sam's thoughts, scene at the end of 11.09, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he heard the words Lucifer had said they echoed in his head haunting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me

Sam had kept his faith a very long time. Through the loss of so many people and traveling through hell literal and metaphorical. His faith in God was the only thing that really helped him when he was so close to giving up. 

When he heard the words Lucifer had said they echoed in his head haunting him.

It wasn't God inside your head, Sam. It was me. So you see, he's not with you. He's never been with you. It was always just...Me.

Always just me.  
Always just me.  
It was always just...Me.

Sam felt the heavy weight in his stomach shift and grow. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, and he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. For the past almost five years it was his worst nightmare, being trapped again in the cage with Lucifer. Now it was a reality. 

Sam's face lost all color and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath and when he let out the air a lone tear slide down his cheek. 

Lucifer just smiled. 

Sam was only completely mortified by three things: Dean dying, clowns... And of course freaking Lucifer. Sam backed himself far into the corner of the cage. It seemed smaller then before and he couldn't seem to get far enough away from the Devil. He was shaking horribly and despite the fact he was in Hell he was freezing. 

"I guess I am your only hope." Sam's head snapped back towards Lucifer's face making sure he wasn't coming any closer. He promised Dean, he promised everyone. Sam would rather die then even be in the presence of Lucifer let alone let him posses his body.

"It's never going to happen." Sam snapped his voice sharp but small.

It was obvious now to Sam that God had never helped before why would he help now? The truth hurt but he had now officially broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the actions did not happen in this order I was just messing around with the scene and seeing what I can do.


End file.
